


All-Nighter

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, two chaotic dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Amitie and Klug have a fun morning.





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> HI yes my name is tome and sometimes i write things for other ships  
> fun fact: i adore sig/klug but you know what's ALSO good? amitie/klug. god so many klug ships are adorable i love them  
> i am aware that the summary and title are stupid

Klug stared down at the papers on his desk, unable to focus on the words anymore. It had been-- how long had it been? He'd been studying for a few hours, he thought... until he looked out the window and saw the bright light of day.  
A wave of tiredness hit him like a brick. Another all-nighter, just to study for a test that he already knew he was going to pass. Even Strange was asleep!

He could... just fall asleep here... at his desk. He'd be fine, though his back would hurt when he woke up.

Of course, someone knocked on the door. At... whatever time it was, he had no idea, it was probably a mail carrier - was mail running today? He forgot what day it was, too.  
There were clearly voices, both of them familiar, but he could only place that of his aunt. Until the other one found his room, that is.

 

"Kluuuug! Hey, are you okay??" The high-pitched, energetic voice was unmistakable. Amitie had come to visit.

"Yes," he said with his head on the desk. "I stayed up all night again."

"Aren't you sick? You'll just get sicker if you don't rest!"

"I'll be fine, Amitie. You don't need to worry--"

"Nope! I don't want you to feel any worse!!!"

"I told you, I'm fine! What are you even going to do, anyway?"

"I'm gonna stay with you!"

"What."

"C'mon, get up!" Amitie came over and put her hand out.

"Amitie. Answer this question honestly." Klug didn't even look up. "Did you come over just to cuddle?"

"...Yes. But you said you stayed up all night so now I want you to get some sleep!"

 

Klug groaned. He wasn't even in his pajamas, and cuddling was awkward, but... it was impossible to deny Amitie. She was just too cute.  
Begrudgingly, he went over and sat on the bed, with Amitie plopping down next to him. This was happening, despite Klug's protests. She took his hand, drawing him in closer. She was warm, and soft, and man, he was tired. But he didn't want to fall asleep - especially not as she started to comb her fingers through his hair.

Amitie stopped for a moment to let Klug put his glasses on the nightstand - he almost whined when she pulled away. She met his tired eyes.

 

“Aww, your eyes are pretty!”

“Thank you… It’s a shame I can’t see yours anymore.” Tiredness did wonders to Klug’s charisma.

Amitie’s cheeks went pink. “I never thought you’d be a flirt!”

“That was flirting? I can’t see your eyes. I’m almost blind without my glasses.”

“You said it’s a shame you can’t see them!”

“Well, your eyes are pretty, but… Does it matter?”

“Nooo, it doesn’t… Come on, let’s sleep.” Amitie started petting him again, accompanied by quiet, satisfied Klug sounds.

 

Klug hated to admit it, but he really did like Amitie. She could be dumb, yes, but that didn't change her sweetness. She giggled as Klug snuggled up to her, his face flushed a pale red. For such a snob, he sure was cute when he got like this! Laying there together, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. A good night’s sleep is always better with someone else there with you.


End file.
